


A Writer's End

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry this is so sad...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: You may be thinking once more 'Ninten why did you write more sad stuff?' Well my friends... I have no clue, I was feeling sad and this kind of happened. Also I have no clue why I chose Munakata to be such asshole I don't have a good reason for why I did that besides for plot reasons...





	

“Huh?” Touko squinted her eyes, looking out at the distance.

“Is that a helicopter?” Komaru asked.

“Y-Yeah… Wait…” Touko’s eyes widened in shock. “T-That’s a Future Foundation helicopter. What do they want with us?”

“I don’t know… Maybe it's Makoto and the gang…” Komaru slightly smiled.

After the few minutes, the helicopter landed a few metres away from Touko and Komaru. From the helicopter, Makoto, Kyouko and Togami climbed out.

“Makoto!” Komaru ran over to Makoto.

“Hey Komaru” Makoto said, pulling Komaru into a hug. “Oh hey Touko” Makoto looked to Touko from over Komaru’s shoulder.

“W-What are you guys doing here?” Touko asked, confused by why they were here.

“We’re here to collect you two, you’ve done a lot for Towa City and now that it’s back on it’s feet there’s nothing more you two can do” Kyouko said.

“Really?” Komaru exclaimed. “Touko did you you hear that?” Komaru ran back over to Touko holding both her hands within her’s. 

“Yeah I did Komaru I’m right here” Touko nervously chuckled.

‘I have a bad feeling about this’ Her voice rang through Touko’s head. 

‘So do I... ‘ Touko replied back to the voice.

“So when do we go?” Komaru asked, bouncing with excitement.

“We can leave now, well that’s if you don’t have any stuff to take we you” Makoto said.

“We’ll be back down in a minute, come on Touko” Komaru grabbed Touko’s hand, dragging her towards the hotel they were staying in. 

\------

“Okay so my megaphone, manga, other essentials, I think this is it. You ready Touko?” Komaru looked over to Touko, who stood near the door, chewing on her thumbnail.

“Hey Touko, you ready?” Komaru asked.

Touko snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Komaru. “Yeah, I’ve been ready for a while”

“Is that all? Your stun gun and your notebook” Komaru tilted her head, looking at the items in her arms. “What about the books you found?” 

“Eh t-they weren’t that g-good…” Touko stuttered.

“Are you okay Touko?” Komaru walked over to the nervous writer, taking hold of her hand. “You know you can tell me right”

“It's just… I-I have a bad feeling about this… And it’s not just me… She has a bad f-feeling about this t-too” Touko turned away from Komaru and stared at the floor.

“Everything will be fine” Komaru held Touko’s cheek with her other hand, brushing it slightly with her thumb. “Trust me”

“O-Okay” 

Komaru smiled softly at her. “I love you Touko”

“I love you too Komaru” Touko leaned towards Komaru, putting her forehead on Komaru’s.

“Come on let’s go. Do you want me to put your notebook in my bag?”

Touko nodded. “Yeah, I’m scared I’ll drop it”

\------

“Sorry to keep you waiting” Komaru shouted, waving to the three waiting in front of the helicopter. 

“It’s fine, come on let’s go” Makoto said hopping onto the helicopter. 

“You two go on first” Togami said, moving out of the way and letting Komaru and Touko jump onto the helicopter.

“T-Thanks Byakuya” Touko mumbled. Touko’s anxiety began gradually rise higher. 

‘He’s being nice, something must seriously be up…’

Kyouko and Togami stepped back onto the helicopter. 

“Back to HQ” Togami said the pilot.

“Got it” The pilot said, restarting the engines.

Touko felt her hand being once more. Looking down, she saw Komaru’s hand intertwined with her’s. Looking up, she saw Komaru’s beaming smile looking at her. Touko smiled back, her anxiety going away. Komaru rested her head on Touko’s shoulder and started to fall asleep on her. Once fully calmed, Touko followed Komaru’s suit and began to fall asleep.

Once the two were fully fast asleep, Makoto began to speak up. “We shouldn’t split these two up”

“I agree. For one, they’ve been through so much together it would be hard to do, and second of all because of you know… Her…” Togami said, looking over at Komaru and Touko.

“Remember, there will be guards at the hangar as soon as we arrive in case She does try to pull something and She most likely will” Kyouko said coldly, staring out of the window. “But I also don’t agree with this either, I’m just following commands here”

Both Makoto and Togami went silent and continued to look at Komaru and Touko. “This is gonna end badly… Either for us or for them” Makoto whispered. 

Togami nodded. “It is…”

\------

“Hey… Hey you two wake up” Makoto shook Komaru’s shoulder, the movement waking both of the girls up. 

“Are we here?” Komaru asked, stretching out.

“Yeah we are” Makoto said, the tone of his voice filled with sadness.

“Makoto is everything okay?” 

“Everything is fine Komaru, I’m just glad that you’re here” He lied, fully knowing what would happen once they left the helicopter. 

Touko glared at Makoto. 

‘Something is definitely up.’ Touko thought to herself.

Stepping out of the helicopter, Touko kept hold of Komaru’s hand, her other keeping hold of the taser.

“Now!” Someone in the distance shouted.

Komaru and Touko looked around, suddenly swarmed by Future Foundation guards.

“W-What? What’s going o-on?” Touko stuttered.

“I don’t know. Huh? TOUKO!” Komaru shouted as she was pulled away from Touko and towards Makoto and the others.

“KOMARU!” Touko went to reach out for Komaru but was suddenly pulled away by the dozen guards that surrounded her. 

“Naegi, take hold of your sister” The voice commanded them. Stepping forward, Touko was greeted by Kyosuke Munakata. 

“W-WHAT’S GOING ON?” Touko shouted. Suddenly she was slapped across the face by the one that stood in front of her, causing her glasses to fly off her face.

In the distance, Makoto, Kyouko and Togami gasped.

“TOUKO!” Komaru cried, trying to reach over to Touko but was pulled back by Makoto.

“Kyosuke, you didn’t have to do that” The woman next to him scolded. 

“She shouldn’t have raised her voice her voice at me Yukizome. It will teach someone of the likes of her not to do that again” Munakata stared down at Touko coldly, not bothering to turn to Yukizome.

“W-What?” Touko mumbled, her face stinging from the impact of the hit. 

“Genocider Syo we’re holding you prisoner” 

Touko’s eyes widened upon being called that and looked up at Munakata. 

“G-Genocider S-Syo…” Touko stuttered. “W-What for?”

“You’ve been running amok for too long, who knows who you have killed whilst you’ve been out there” Munakata spat.

“SHE HASN’T DONE ANYTHING WHILST SHE HAS BEEN WITH ME!” Komaru screamed. “LET MY GIRLFRIEND GO YOU FUCKER” 

“Komaru!” Makoto said, shock flooded his face.

Kyouko, Togami and Yukizome looked at Komaru in shock. Munakata stared at her coldly and began to walk towards her.

“What did you call me?” He asked Komaru.

“I called you a fucker that’s what” Komaru spat at him. “Ever since I first met Touko, she hasn’t done anything and neither has Syo now let her go, you fuckface” Komaru growled.

“Komaru stop” Makoto scolded her. “I’m sorry Munakata”

Munakata turned away from the Naegi siblings and walked back towards Touko.

“Take her to the cells… She is to never see Komaru Naegi again as long as she is here” 

“WHAT?!?” Both Komaru and Touko shouted.

Turning back towards Komaru, Munakata spoke. “You’re not allowed to see her for as long as you reside here, you shouldn’t be anywhere near a murderer like her”

“That’s it” Touko growled. With all her strength, she managed to get her right arm free from being held by the guards around her.

“TOUKO” Komaru, Makoto and Togami shouted. 

Before they could do anything, Touko raised the taser to her head and pulled the trigger. 

“KYEHAHAHAHA! I see you’re trying to take me away from my Komaru are you? Well I can’t let you do that”

“SYO DON’T” Togami ran towards Syo and held her down. “Don’t, you’ll just get yourself killed”

“I DON’T CARE BYAKUYA,LET GO!” Syo shouted as she struggled against his grip. 

Managing to break from his grip and pushing him back toward Makoto and the others, Syo lept into the air, her many pairs of scissors flying at the guards that once held her down.

Landing on the ground, Syo grinned at her work and then suddenly froze, her entire body went numb. 

“W-What…” Syo looked down to see a sword impaled in her. Turning her head around, she looked up to see Munakata standing in front of her with no emotion on his face,

“SYO!” Komaru cried out. Pushing Makoto away and began to run towards Syo.

Upon having the sword pulled out of her, Syo spat up blood and fell to the ground.

“S-Syo” Komaru cried, taking hold of Syo’s hand. “Please… D-Don’t leave me…”

“Y-You said e-everything would be fine D-Dekomaru” Syo managed to say, coughing in between each of her words.

“I-I know… I’m s-sorry I should’ve t-trusted you and T-Touko, I-Im s-sorry” 

Syo grinned, lifting her hand, holding Komaru’s cheek lightly. “It’s fine…” 

Syo looked away from Komaru and towards Makoto.

“L-Look after h-her M-Makoto” Syo chuckled, her voice barely a whisper. 

Makoto looked down at Syo, tears streaming down her face. “You know I will” 

Syo softly smiled and looked back at Komaru. “I love you Komaru” 

Her eyes closed and her breathing stopped.

“S-Syo?” Komaru began to shake the lifeless body of her lover. “S-Syo come on” Komaru whispered, sobs wracking her words.

“T-Touko… Don’t l-leave me…” Komaru quietly spoke before breaking down in tears. 

Over to the side, Makoto and Togami had tears streaming down their faces’, Kyouko faced away from everyone, her hands formed in a fist.

After a few seconds, Makoto slowly walked over to Komaru and crouched next to her, holding her in an embrace. As soon as she was pulled away from Touko’s body, Komaru slammed into him, sobbing.

“Why Makoto? I loved her Makoto” Komaru cried, causing more tears to fall from Makoto’s eyes. 

“I-I know” Makoto choked out.

“Remove the body and clean up this mess” Munakata commanded to the guards that managed to survive Syo’s attack.

Makoto and Komaru turned to look up at and glared at him. 

“Welcome to Future Foundation Komaru Naegi” Munakata spoke coldly, walking past the two. 

From behind them, Makoto and Komaru could hear two pairs of footsteps towards them. Turning around, they saw Kyouko and Togami, both their eyes puffy and red from crying.

“Come on, let’s go inside” Kyouko said, her voice was soft.

Togami walked towards the Naegi siblings and helped them both up, not looking at Touko’s corpse. Before walking away, Komaru turned to look at Touko’s body. 

“T-Touko…”

\------

“This is where you’ll be staying” Togami said, opening the door for Komaru. Komaru walked in the room, not bothering to look at Togami.

“I’m sorry Komaru… About today…” Togami said, his voice slightly cracked from crying. 

“D-Did you know that was g-going to happen?” Komaru whimpered.

Togami looked down, nodding his head. “Yes, Munakuta’s intention was to keep her prisoner. We knew Touko would act and use Syo but we didn’t expect that to happen”

After a few seconds of silence, Togami spoke up. “I’ll leave you now. Your brother should be up here in a few minutes” Togami turned towards the door and began to walk towards it. 

Komaru didn’t look up at Togami and walked over to the bed, sitting down and stared at her feet.

“Again… I’m sorry Komaru” Togami spoke turning his head to slightly face Komaru, the tone of his voice sincere and full of sorrow.

Upon hearing the door close, Komaru opened the bag in her arms. Tears flooded Komaru’s eyes once more upon seeing the first item in the bag.

“T-Touko’s notebook…” Komaru whispered, reaching into the bag and holding it in her hand. Placing the bag on the floor, Komaru began to go through the pages filled with ideas and stories that the two of them created together. As she flicked through each page, tears fell, staining each page she passed. 

Closing the notebook, Komaru held tightly onto it, keeping it close to her chest and laid down on the bed, burying her head into the pillow.

“I love you too Touko…”

**Author's Note:**

> You may be thinking once more 'Ninten why did you write more sad stuff?' Well my friends... I have no clue, I was feeling sad and this kind of happened. Also I have no clue why I chose Munakata to be such asshole I don't have a good reason for why I did that besides for plot reasons...


End file.
